Gemini Black
by Rosemary123
Summary: Gemini Black, twin sister to Sirius Black, and 5th member of the Marauders. Having run away with her brother over the summer, her 6th year is quickly approaching. She hopes it'll be a normal year. But is Hogwarts ever really normal? Remus/OC, also Sirius/OC (But different OC)
1. Arriving At The Potters

**I thought it would be fun to make one of these stories. So I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER! I do own Gemini Black though!**

* * *

"Gem! Where did you go?" A voice called into the night. The person's black shaggy hair was moving around wildly as they looked around, grey eyes searching moon was the only kind of light around. Suddenly, a small light began to glow from the end of a stick as it was waved around searching for the missing person.

"Will you shut up please?" An annoyed female voice huffed. The stick was dropped from surprise but then quickly picked up. "We don't need anyone to find us Sirius."

"Well Gemini, we can't find our way to James' house if you keep disappearing on me!" Sirius Black snapped.

"Well sorry _brother dearest_." Gemini Black said sarcastically, her own pair of grey eyes hardening and her long black curly hair waving slightly against the wind. "I just wanted to get away from there as soon as possible." Sirius rolled his eyes at his sister.

"You're acting like I didn't want to leave either." He said.

The Black twins hurried with making their way to one of their best friend's house, James Potter. The Black twins had recently just ran away from their own mansion. They couldn't stand being around their 'family' anymore. Their mother was being a cruel woman and their father would simply ignore them. They had a little brother though who was simply confused in Gemini's opinion.

About half an hour later, the twins had finally arrived at the Potter mansion. "Sirius look!" Gemini said as she pointed at the old yet comfortable looking mansion. "Think James is home?" None of the inside lights were visible so she couldn't tell.

"Oh no Gem. Didn't you hear? James went out to the Leaky Cauldron in the middle of the night to party with Bigfoot." Sirius said. Gemini turned to glare at her brother. He was always being sarcastic with her, and it annoyed her. Yet, she still had to love him.

"Do _not_, make me punch you." Gemini said as she began to make her way up to the mansion. She didn't even hesitate to begin banging on the door. She heard Sirius behind her making his way up to the house too. He just stood next to her as she continued to bang on the door. About a minute later, the door was yanked open, and a wand was the 1st thing to come through.

"I don't know who you are but let me sleep! Or so help me-" A tired looking James Potter began but stopped as he realized who was standing at his door, his hazel colored eyes slowly blinking, and his black hair was all rustled. "Padfoot. Silver. What are you two doing here?" Sirius and Gemini shared glances before looking back at James.

"Well, you see Prongs, we finally ran away." Sirius grinned. Gemini gave her own smile. James gave them a small look of shock, but then finally grinned himself.

"Ah of course. Should have known that would be the only reason for you two to visit in the middle of the night. Well, come in." James ushered the Blacks in his mansion. "Why didn't you two just floo over? Also, where's your stuff?"

"We didn't floo because we didn't want Walburga and Orion to realize we ran away. Wanted it to be a nice surprise for when they wake up." Gemini said with a laugh. She didn't call her parents, her parents, since, they never felt like parents to her.

"Our stuff is here already. Remember when we visited last week? We kinda flooed our stuff than since we knew it wouldn't be long until our parents annoyed us so much." Sirius answered. Gemini, who had been a little distracted, then remembered something, and gave a soft whistle.

"Hoo. Hoo." A soft voice called as a pure black owl flew into the house from an open window to where Gemini was, and landed on her outstretched arm.

"Hey Snow." Gemini said with a small smile as she stroked the beautiful bird. She had released Snow a few minutes before they left cause she was too lazy to carry a cage all the way to the Potters.

"I still don't get why you named a black bird Snow." Sirius grumbled as he tried to pet Snow, who in return pecked at his finger. "And Snow doesn't even like me."

"Well maybe if you didn't try dying her fur white back in fourth year she'd like you more." Gemini said as she glared at both James and her brother.

"Well maybe if you didn't name a black owl Snow, we wouldn't have tried to turn her white." James said. "Why did you name her Snow?"

"Because I thought it would be fun to confuse people." Gemini answered.

"Anyways, do Moony and Wormtail know you're at my place now?" James asked, referring to two of their other best friends.

"James, if we didn't have time to tell you, do you honestly think we'd had time to mail Moony and Wormtail?" Gemini asked as she gave James an exasperated look. James held his hands up in innocence. "I should write Moony a letter though and tell him, incase he wants to visit tomorrow when it actually is light. Sirius, you tell James the rest ok?" Sirius nodded and Gemini went to fetch a piece of paper and her quill.

_Dear Remus,_  
_Sirius and I ran away last night. Don't worry, we're fine. We went to James' house. Before you send back that we could have gone to your house too, James' house was closer. I just wanted to let you know where we were incase you wanted to visit tomorrow. Please do though. I don't think I can handle James and Sirius by myself tomorrow, especially since James' parents are going to try and fatten Sirius and I up most likely. I hope it's ok if Snow stays at your house for the night. I know you keep your window open at night cause you like the cold air. So, please visit! Also, can you maybe pass on the letter to Peter? Thanks Moony!  
For now, Gemini Black_

Gemini sealed the letter and handed it to Snow. "Just stay in Remus' room for the night ok?" Snow gave a soft hoo and exited the home through the window.

"You send the letter?" Sirius asked as he noticed his sister walk back in the living room. James had passed out on the couch, which Gemini smiled lightly at.

"Yeah, did you tell him everything?" Gemini asked. Sirius nodded. "Well, I'm tired. I'm going to go to my room. Can you levitate James to his room?" Another nod. "Don't, make him hit his head against the ceiling again Sirius." There was a defeated sigh but another nod too. "Ok, night."

"Night."

Gemini went up to her room. It wasn't exactly her room, but it was the one room she always stayed in when she was at the Potters mansion. Sirius, Remus, and Peter had their own rooms too. As soon as she fell on the bed, she was out cold.


	2. Morning

**Honestly, I'll probably only be able to post about once a week. Maybe twice. I do have school, but we're on break now so I'm probably going to do most of my chapters before-hand now so I can just post them every few days. I'm going to try though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! If I did, I probably would have given at least one of the Marauders a sister!**

* * *

"Gemini! When did you get here?" A voice shouted with happiness as Gemini was abruptly woken up. She groggily opened her eyes and looked over at the door, where a Mrs. Potter was standing with a grin on her face. Gemini returned with a small smile.

"Last night. Sirius and I ran away. I'm surprised you didn't wake up with all the banging I did to the door." Gemini laughed.

"Well you know what they say, us women need our beauty sleep." Mrs. Potter said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. Gemini laughed. Mrs. Potter had been a mother to Gemini ever since 1st year when she met Mrs. Potter during Christmas. "Well come on dear. Sirius and James are up and are begging for breakfast. I was thinking pancakes."

"Sounds delicious." Gemini said as she got up. Mrs. Potter left the room so that Gemini could change into day clothes. She quickly changed into some shorts, a white strapless shirt with a brown belt around it, and a pair of plaid black and blue converses. The 1st week of summer, her and her best friend, Lily Evans, had gone shopping at the muggle mall, considering Lily was muggleborn. She had absolutely fallen in love with the outfit and had to get it.

"Well hello Ms. Black." James grinned as Gemini had walked into the kitchen. Everyone in the house was already in there eating. Gemini must have over slept.

"Hello Mr. Potter." Gemini replied. James was about to reply but she cut him off. "I was talking to your dad." James pouted and continued eating his stack of about 6 pancakes.

"Hello Gem. How's my little girl doing?" Mr. Potter said as he gave her a smile. Just as Mrs. Potter was a mother to her, Mr. Potter was a dad. He even took it upon himself to call her his little girl.

"Fine. Did Sirius or James tell you why we're here?" Gemini asked. Mr. Potter nodded.

"Ah yes. Sirius said something about evil parents and trying to drown a book...I don't think Sirius is very sane at the moment." Mr. Potter joked. Gemini smiled lightly. Sirius did always have a way with words.

"Close. They threatened to throw all my books in a lake if I didn't listen to them and go out on a date with Dolohov. They obviously don't understand that I would let anything almost happen as long as I wouldn't have to go anywhere with the git." Gemini said.

Antonin Dolohov. Son of death eaters, and a potential death eater himself. He's been pining for Gemini since their 3rd year when her body came around. He's quite cocky, which Gemini doesn't like. She's more into the shy, smart types, which contradicts her own personality of bold and average.

"They actually tried throwing her books in a lake though and she got mad and threw a hex at our mum, which she did not like at all." Sirius spoke up. James high-fived Gemini. Mrs. Potter gave James a look, to which he innocently shrugged. Mr. Potter discreetly patted Gemini on the back.

The sound of floo going off came from the living room. "Hello?" A male voice called into the house.

"Remus!" Gemini screamed with joy as she ran out of the kitchen to greet her best guy friend. Remus Lupin, 6th year Gryffindor, Gemini's best guy friend, 1/5 of the Mauraders, and werewolf, was on the ground in a smack second as Gemini tackled him into a hug. "Moony! I haven't seen you in a week but it feels like forever!" Remus chuckled as Sirius and James came into the living room to greet their friend.

"Ah yes. I missed you too Gem. Also, I sent Snow back over an hour ago so she's probably somewhere here." Remus said as he hugged her and then high fived Sirius and James. Gemini rolled her eyes at that.

"You'd think after 6 years of knowing each other you guys would have hugged at least once, but nope!" Gemini said. All the guys gave her weird looks.

"Guys don't hug Gem. We bro-fist, or high five. It's one or the other." Sirius answered.

"Boys are so weird." Gemini muttered as she walked back into the kitchen. At her usual spot, there was a plate that had at 3 hot chocolate chip pancakes on it. "I love you mom." Gemini grinned at Mrs. Potter as she immediately sat in her chair and began to eat them. Sometimes if Gemini was super happy, she'd call Mrs. Potter 'mom', and Mr. Potter 'dad'. Neither parent minded.

"You're welcome love. Now boys, continue eating your pancakes or I will make you wash the dishes like muggles. Remus dear, I kinda figured you were going to come for breakfast so I made you pancakes too." Mrs. Potter said as she handed Remus a plate with 7 pancakes. He grinned and sat at the table next to Gemini.

"You sure do eat a lot." Gemini commented with an amused smile. Remus snorted as he pointed to himself.

"Werewolf remember. Can eat a cow whole if we wanted to." He replied. Gemini laughed as she continued eating her pancakes. She smiled warmly as she tasted the chocolate. She was a bit of a chocoholic, and it was something that she and Remus shared. It even got to the point in their friendship that after every full moon, she'd get a huge chocolate bar and split it with Remus.

Remus had been a werewolf for almost all his life. When he was little, his dad had insulted a mean werewolf, who in return had attacked and bitten Remus. Ever since then he had been a werewolf. Gemini, Sirius, James, and Peter had found out in their 2nd year at Hogwarts when Gemini began to get curious as to why Remus' family was always getting sick around the full moon. But it wasn't his family he was always going to visit.

When they found out, James had a crazy idea for them to become animagus. Where they could turn into animals. Of course they could still get hurt, but it wasn't as bad as if they were humans. Remus had of course been against the idea, but after Gemini talking him into it, he agreed.

Last year all of them had completed becoming it. Gemini was a silver fox, Sirius was a black dog, James was a stag, and Peter was a rat. After that, they had come up with nicknames for each other considering their animagus. Gemini, was silver considering her fox was a silver color, Sirius was Padfoot, James was Prongs, Peter was Wormtail, and Remus was Moony.

"Oh that reminds me Gem!" Remus said as he swallowed a piece of his pancake. He put his fork down and glanced across from him at Gemini. She looked up from her own plate and cocked her head to the side. "I owled Lily telling her how you left your home and are staying with James for the rest of the summer. She said she wants you to owl her."

"OK, thanks for letting me know Remus." Gemini said. She smiled as she thought of Lily. She pushed the chair out and handed Mrs. Potter her empty plate.

Lily Evans, red head, bright green eyes, temperamental, and Gemini's best girl friend. When they 1st met, they didn't get along well. Gemini had accidentally insulted Lily's friend and Lily was furious about it for all of their 1st year. It wasn't until their 2nd year when they had been paired up in transfiguration that they had become friends. Gemini was awkward about it at 1st, considering they had been roommates in 1st year and Lily had ignored her, but then all of a sudden became her friend.

"Tell my Lily Bug that I miss her!" James shouted to Gemini as she left the kitchen. James also may or may not be in love with Lily. May is more like it though. Lily didn't give those feelings back to James though, not that it stopped James from trying still.

Grabbing a piece of parchment and her quill, Gemini sat down to write her 2nd letter in the last 24 hours.

_Lily My Love,_  
_Bet you thought it was James writing it in those 1st three words huh? Well, if you didn't burn the letter already thinking it was James, then I'll tell you now it's Gemini. Though you may know since it's also Snow bringing you the letter...ANYWAYS, yes, what Remus told you is true. Sirius and I ran away from our home and are now staying at the Potters. Don't worry, we're fine, so you can stop pacing the room. Anyways, I'll come visit you later, or you can come over now. Doesn't really matter to me. But either way, we are meeting up today. Plus, Remus is here so that should help your decision making!See you later!_  
_For now, Gemini Black_

Gemini gave a whistle as Snow came flying to her. "Take this to Lily. Make sure Lily replys. If she tries not to, keep squawking until the whole neighborhood is complaining." Gemini grinned deviously. She knew Lily would be mad but still, what point is having a friend if you can't mess with them?

"So did you tell my Lily Bug I missed her?" James asked as Gemini walked into the living room. Sirius and Mrs. Potter were playing wizards chess, while Mr. Potter was reading the news, Remus was reading a book, and James was polishing his broom. Gemini facepalmed as she realized she had completely forgotten to tell Lily.

"Nope. My bad. Don't worry though. She'll most likely come over later anyways then you can keep telling her then." Gemini said. It's a known fact Lily would rather go to someone elses house since she didn't like her friends being around her sister Petunia. Petunia is quite the bitch to Lily and her friends.

"Yay!" James exclaimed with a grin as he continued to polish his broom. Mrs. Potter gave her son an amused look as she then looked back at the game, right when Sirius called checkmate.

"Darn it." She mumbled. Gemini laughed and then grabbed a book and began reading it. About 10 minutes later Snow came back in the room.

"Snow." Gemini said with a smile as her owl went flying over to her. There was a note attached to Snows leg, which Gemini took and began to read it.

_Dear Gemini,_  
_I wasn't going to reply but Snow kept squawking! Stop telling her to do that! One of my neighbors actually came over and asked if we were murdering chickens! Anyways, yes, I will come over to the Potters. Give me an hour though. We were eating breakfast when you owled me. And sadly, I was about to burn your letter until I realized it was Snow that delivered it. You know me too well. Anyways, I'll be over soon._  
_Lily_

"Lily said she'll come over in about an hour." Gemini grinned.

"Oh how lovely." Mrs. Potter said with a smile. She enjoyed having Lily over, since Lily liked helping Mrs. Potter cook. She was also nice to talk to. Not that Gemini wasn't. But Gemini liked talking to the guys more about Quidditch and stuff. Not cooking and dresses.

"I told you my Lily Bug would come to see me! See mom! It is love!" James exclaimed as hearts appeared in his eyes. Gemini, Sirius, and Remus gave him a weird look.

"You seriously need help."


	3. Lily's Visit

**This is actually a bit of a filler. Also, I kind of made up the mind stuff in this chapter. I'm not really sure if stuff like that actually existed in the wizard world.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

"Lily! I missed you so much!" Gemini screamed as Lily Evans came out of the fireplace. Lily's long wavy red hair was wildly thrown around her face and her green eyes were bright as she smiled back at her best friend.

"Gem! You just saw me recently so don't act like you were dying." Lily laughed as she and Gemini shared a hug. Then, suddenly, Gemini was shoved away from Lily as someone else then wrapped their arms around Lily."Potter!" Gemini shared an amused look with her brother.

""Lily my love! I've missed you!" James said as he kept Lily tightly in his arms.

"Let me go!" Lily snapped. "Or so help me-" Her voice was muffled as James shoved her face against his chest.

"Never my Lily Bug!" James said dramatically. Gemini saw Lily's face turning red and couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment, anger, or lack of oxygen.

"Let me go now so I can greet Remus and the boy Black." Lily snapped. Finally, James let go with the help of Gemini yanking him away from Lily. Gemini smacked James on the back of the head.

"No. Bad boy. Do _not_ make me get the spray bottle." Gemini warned. James shrunk back from fear as he nodded like a good boy. Gemini has a spray bottle that she fills with freezing water and sprays either James or Sirius when they do something that annoys her. It doesn't usually bother James, but only when the water is a bit warmer.

"Hello Remus. Black." Lily greeted with a normal smile to Remus, but a small one to Sirius. Remus smiled back with a nod while Sirius groaned.

"Why do you call _me_ Black? Gemini is as much a Black as I am. Also, I thought we got past the last name stage,_ Lily_." Sirius said. Lily and Gemini shared looks before rolling their eyes. Lily has always called Sirius by his last name. She's tried calling him Sirius before, but she's found it more comfortable to call him Black instead.

"Because the first 5 years of my Hogwarts life, Gemini hasn't bugged the crap out of me to go out with her best friend. Or pranked _my_ friend non-stop!" Lily snapped.

"Ex-friend." James coughed into his hand. The atmosphere suddenly got a bit tense as James reminded Lily of that. They all knew what friend Lily and James were talking about. All of Hogwarts would have known if they had been there when Lily brought it up.

"It doesn't matter James. What Lily said is true. You guys tortured Snape non-stop when he _was_ her friend." Gemini said. Sirius gave Gemini a hard stare.

"You did just as much almost. You helped in our pranks." He said. Gemini rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but I never knew they were going to happen to Snape. I honestly thought they were going to happen to some other Slytherin you guys didn't like. Like maybe Dolohov but_ no. _It always had to be Snape." Gemini snapped. She hated being accused of things, and it instantly would put her on the defense. Remus, being the peaceful person he is, held his hands up.

"Come on you guys. It doesn't even matter anymore. Sirius, if Lily wants to call you Black, let her, it shouldn't matter. Just be grateful she isn't calling you worse, which I'm sure she wouldn't mind doing." Remus said, giving Sirius a knowing look. It's true, Lily has called Sirius and James every name you could ever find in the book. Sirius sat on the couch muttering to himself.

"Lily. Let's go outside to the tree." Gemini said with a smile. Lily smiled weakly and agreed. Within 3 minutes, both Gemini and Lily were out back by tallest tree in the whole backyard.

Gemini had deemed the tree her and Lily's tree. She even went as far to carve her initials and then Lily's under hers. Whenever Lily came to James' house to visit, they would always hang out under the tree for what seemed like hours until Mrs. Potter called them in for dinner, or the boys began to bug them. Oddly, Lily did enjoy visiting James' house. She claimed it was because it's where Gemini usually was at, but Gemini knew it was because she found James' parents scolding him over stuff entertaining.

"So, are you OK? I know James shouldn't have kept egging on the Snape business." Gemini softly said to Lily. Lily tensed up, but then slightly nodded.

Severus Snape, or "Snape", had been Lily's first magical friend. He lived close to her, and was the one who told Lily she was a witch and told her all about the wizard world. They had been best friends up until last year at Hogwarts when Snape had called Lily a Mudblood. A fowl term used against Muggleborns, which Lily was. Gemini was so furious when she heard him she got up and began punching him. He was in the hospital wing for a good week, and Gemini had detention for about a month.

The reason Snape had called Lily a mudblood though, was because James and Sirius were doing their daily torturing of him. They lifted him in the air and then dropped him when Lily commanded them to. When Lily tried helping Snape up, he called her a mudblood. Lily was obviously hurt, and that's what set Gemini off. Lily had been trying to help him and he repays her by calling her such a fowl name. Gemini knew the only reason he called her that was because he was embarrassed, but it still didn't give him a reason to use that word.

"It doesn't bug me as much. It's his loss for calling me that. I know he was embarrassed but it still hurt, ya know? I'm pretty sure it hurt him too, cause well, you started beating his face." Lily said as she had an amused look on her face. It was the one time Lily didn't scold Gemini for beating someone up. Gemini laughed. Lily was a pretty blunt person.

"Obviously. James and Sirius have had to face my punches before. I'm not afraid to give Snape some of them." Gemini said and she held up her fist. Lily laughed and the girls went silent. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was a comfortable one.

"Am I the only one noticing Potter hasn't asked me out yet?" Lily suddenly asked. Gemini pondered that for a second.

"Well, he hasn't asked you out yet, but then again, you haven't been here long. Also, he did basically hug you." Gemini pointed out. She wrinkled her nose in confusion. Usually James _was_ asking Lily out as soon as he saw her, but he hasn't even brought it up once.

"Do you think he's actually getting over me?" Lily asked, a hopeful look on her face. Gemini gave her an amused look. Lily may act like she doesn't like his attention, but Gemini knew that if he stopped giving her it, she'd be confused and lost.

"Honestly Lil, I don't think he is. Also, you know you'd miss his attention if he did get over you." Gemini said. Lily gave her a look of disgust. One thing about Lily, she may be blunt, but she can also be stubborn.

"No. No. No. NO! I could care less if Potter was even a drag queen!" Lily exclaimed. A pregnant pause went by. Then both of the girls burst into laughter. After a minute they finally settled down.

"Where did that even come from? Like we weren't even talking about those and you say that." Gemini giggled. Lily shrugged but was giggling too.

"I'm not sure. It just kind of came out of my mouth before I could stop it." Lily said. "What if Potter was a drag queen though?" It went silent again. Gemini tried to imagine James in a dress with his face caked in makeup. Lily and her started to laugh again.

"What are you girls laughing about?" A voice asked from in front of them. They got quiet. Standing in front of them were Sirius, James, and Remus. It was James who had spoken. One look at James, and they were laughing again. The boys shared looks.

"Gem. Are you seriously thinking about James as a drag queen?" Sirius asked his face amused. James' face turned horrified, Remus began laughing with Gemini, and Lily looked confused.

"How did you know we were talking about that?" She asked. Sirius bit his lip, and Gemini did the same to her own lip. Remus and James turned to Sirius wondering the same thing. Gemini and Sirius shared looks.

"Well, you know how there are studies always talking about that twin telepathy thing?" Gemini asked Lily. She nodded.

"Well yes, but that's impossible. Normal people can't do that." Lily answered. Gemini smiled lightly.

"But we're not normal are we? We're wizards and witches. Studies have to come from somewhere." Sirius told them. Lily and Remus looked in awe but James had a defiant look.

"I don't believe you." He answered. Sirius and Gemini shared looks before Sirius pushed James away from them.

"Well make you believe. Gem, turn around, walk a few steps, and Lily, cover her eyes. That way she can't see at all." Sirius said. The girls did as they were told. "Now James, do something weird." James gave him a confused look but complied. He started to hug the tree. Remus, Sirius, and Lily looked like they wanted to laugh.

_He's hugging the tree._

"Hey! That's my tree!" Gemini shouted. Everyone except Sirius and Gemini gasped as Lily removed her hands from Gemini's eyes. "So back off."

"How did you do that?" Remus asked.

"Mind messages." Sirius answered. "It's like mind reading, but only when we _want_ the other person to know. Like she can't randomly read my mind or I can't do it to her." Gemini nodded.

"Why haven't you guys ever told us before?" James asked, seeming a bit hurt that his best friends would keep such an awesome secret. It's not like they would tell anyone.

"It slipped our minds. We rarely use it. Only when the other is in serious trouble." Gemini answered.

The next hour was filled with many questions as the 5 of them just laid down on the grass.

"Yes, it does work long distance Lily. I can talk to him wherever we are. Yes, we can keep messages out Remus. It's like a letter. We just burn them from our minds. No, you can't use it against the Slytherins to make them think they're going mental James. Trust me, we've tried."

"So what's the phenomenal called? It must have some kind of name to it." Remus asked. Gemini actually shook her head.

"Actually, we don't know the name since we've _never_ told anyone. Lily, remember back in 3rd year when I spent about a week in the library non-stop other than classes?" Gemini asked. Lily nodded as she remembered she had to literally drag Gem out just to go eat. "I was doing research on it. Sirius and I had found out about it when we were little, but didn't start using it more until 2nd year."

"Then why'd you wait until 3rd year to look it up?" James asked. Gemini moved her head side to side.

"Well, we were already preoccupied during our _second_ year remember?" Gemini strained the second, so James would remember that was when they spent their year focusing on Remus and being a werewolf, and how to be animagus. James nodded as he remembered. Lily looked confused as she had no clue what they were talking about.

"Anyways, turns out, it's not common in the wizard world. Apparently, the last time they've heard of something like that was over a century ago. It doesn't have a name because people are too scared to find out about it." Sirius said.

"It's like being a parselmouth." Gemini mumbled. "Basically no one can do it, except like 1 or 2. But 2 in this case since it's twins."

"Do your parents know?" Lily asked. Gemini and Sirius snorted. "Right, stupid question."

"So, we're the only ones who know about it?" Remus asked. Gemini and Sirius nodded.

"That's actually pretty wicked. Can't believe you kept it from us this long mate." James said looking at Sirius. Sirius shrugged.

"I wasn't sure how you guys would react. Probably thought we were nutters." Sirius said.

"Really? I'm a-" Remus cut himself off. Lily looked interested in what he was going to say as she leaned closer.

"Dog." James shouted. Gemini gave him a 'what' look as Sirius burst out laughing. "With the ladies of course." He added. Remus smacked his forehead and Lily looked even more confused. Remus was the least likely to be a dog with the ladies out of the Marauders. Well, other than Peter.

"Anyways, yes a...dog, and you thought we'd have thought you were nutters?" Remus asked. Gemini and Sirius shared looks, then shrugged.

"You guys make no sense." Lily muttered. James then abruptly sat up and tackled Lily into a hug.

"Don't worry my Lily Bug! You'll one day understand!" He exclaimed.

"GET OFF ME POTTER!"


	4. Just Another Day

"Breakfast is done!" Mrs. Potter shouted up the steps the next morning.

Lily had gone home around midnight last night. Remus decided to stay the night and slept in the room next to Gemini's, which was across from Sirius', which was next to James'. There was a room for Peter on the other side of James' room, but Peter was rarely there to stay the night. According to Peter, his parents are rather strict.

"I'll race you down there." Gemini heard Sirius say to someone in the hall. There was a scoff. She glanced in the hall from her room. She had already gotten finished getting dressed, and apparently the boys were up too and done.

"You're on." It was James. "3, 2-"

"Go!" Sirius shouted and shot off down the steps.

"Cheater!" James shouted back as he was right on his heels. Gemini giggled as she saw Remus' door open and he walked out smiling lightly. She knew he had heard them.

"Why are they our friends?" Remus asked as he glanced down the steps with an amused smile. Gemini laughed.

"Technically they're _your_ friends. One's my brother, so I'm stuck with him." She said. Remus looked like he was thinking about it, before nodding in agreement.

"I feel bad that your kids are going to have him as an uncle." Remus joked. Gemini snorted.

"They'll get over it. Besides, your kids are going to have him as an uncle too. You and I both know Sirius is going to try and get you to name one of your kids after him." She said. Remus gave her a look of horror.

"Sirius Lupin?!" He exclaimed. "Not in this life! Besides, James is probably going to make you name your son after him."

"James Black?" Gemini said, then went silent. "Actually, that doesn't sound so bad. What if James made you name your son after him?"

"James Lupin? I don't think so." Remus muttered. They both began laughing as they headed down the steps. The sound of James and Sirius arguing could be heard from the kitchen.

"I won!" They both kept yelling at the same time. "No _I_ won!" Mrs. Potter was standing at the stove with an amused look on her face. She already had breakfast finished. Gemini enjoyed the fact that Mrs. Potter made breakfast like a muggle instead of a house elf doing it, or magically. As cheesy as it sounds, it's actually made with love.

"Mom! Who won?" James asked Mrs. Potter. She then got that look on her face that said, 'leave me out of this'. Then when Sirius and James continued to give her expecting looks, she sighed in defeat.

"Sorry love, but Sirius won it this time." Mrs. Potter answered. James looked defeated himself as Sirius did a cheer dance.

"Only cause you cheated." James muttered. Sirius gave him an amused look.

"Really? You've known me for almost 6 years, and actually expected me to play nice?" He then made a 'tsk tsk' sound. "Prongs, have I taught you nothing these last few years?" James snorted as he sat at the table.

"Yeah. Never trust a Black." He said. Gemini smacked him in the back of the head as he said that. "Mom! Didn't you see that?" Mrs. Potter immediately turned to face the food.

"Why James, what ever are you talking about?" She asked feigning innocence. Gemini laughed as she high-fived Mrs. Potter.

"See! This is why she's my favorite." Gemini said. Mr. Potter then came in the kitchen and gave his wife a kiss. All the teens acted like they were barfing.

"Oh please. Don't act like none of you do it." Mr. Potter mumbled.

"Yeah, but it's weird seeing older people do it." Sirius said.

"Excuse you!" Mrs. Potter exclaimed, looking offended. Everyone started laughing as Sirius tried fixing his mistake.

"I-I mean...oh Mrs. Potter! You still look lovely!" Sirius said with a grin on his face.

"Whoa! Back off my woman." Mr. Potter said as he hugged Mrs. Potter around the waist. Sirius held his hands up in a defensive way.

"Sorry sir!"

Gemini sighed dreamily as she watched Mr. and Mrs. Potter. She hoped to have that one day. A husband, couple kids, even if not all weren't exactly hers, but were basically. She was definitely going to keep her best friends though. Nothing would tear them apart. Not even when they start their own families.

"You going to eat Gem?" Remus asked as he sat next to her at the table. Across from Gem was Sirius, who was next to James, who was across from Remus. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were both at each end of the table. Gemini snapped back into reality and nodded looking at all the delicious food in front of them. Eggs, bacon, hash browns, and sausages.

"You sure do know how to cook mum." James said with a grin as he began stuffing himself with eggs. Gemini laughed as she noticed half of the sausages on Remus' plate. Mrs. Potter always made extra meat for him.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter did know about Remus' 'furry little problem', but they didn't judge him. They still loved him like another son. They also know about the kids being illegal animagus'. Of course Mrs. Potter freaked out when she found out, but after much convincing from Mr. Potter, she got over it.

"Well I would hope so. Couldn't have my family starve." Mrs. Potter laughed. "Gemini, I still think you should let me teach _you_ how to cook though." Gemini snorted and began chocking on her bacon. Remus patted her on the back. After a few seconds, she calmed down, then started shaking her head.

"No way Mrs. Potter. I'm never going to need to know how to cook because I'm going to marry a chef." Gemini said with a grin. Everyone looked at her in amusement. "I'll be out there fighting all the bad wizards, then go home and eat a nice meal."

"That's very high thinking Gemini. But what if you fall in love with someone who isn't a chef?" Mrs. Potter asked. Gemini pondered it for a few seconds.

"Then I'll send him over to you to teach him how to cook." She said looking as if she solved all the problems in the world. Everyone at the table began laughing. Then Sirius grinned cheekily as he looked at his sister.

"No need to worry Gem. Remus already knows how to cook." He said. Remus had a coughing fit with his glass of milk, and Gemini looked confused.

"What?" Gemini asked. Why would Sirius bring up Remus?

"Nothing!" Remus gasped for air. When he calmed down he gave Sirius a look that would kill, who in turn just kept grinning. James buried his face in his hands and burst out into laughter. Mr. and Mrs. Potter gave amused smiles at Gemini's denseness.

It was obvious to anyone who knew the group, that Remus Lupin was undeniably in love with Gemini Black. Well, almost anyone. Gemini was clueless about it. Sirius and James usually tried giving Gemini hints about it, but Remus was always there to give them dirty looks as a way of telling them to shut up.

Before Gemini could ask again, there was a hoo, as Snow came into the kitchen, and landed on top of Gemini's head. "Snow!" Gemini said with a smile. She then noticed four letters attached to Snows leg. "So that's where you've been." She recognized the Hogwarts symbols. "Oh wow, it's our letters." She then handed them out to whose letter was whose.

"How the heck did Dumbledore know the three of us were at James'?" Sirius asked with a look of awe.

"He's a strange knowing man." Gemini shrugged.

Albus Dumbledore was the headmaster at their school Hogwarts. In Gemini's opinion, he's one of the most brilliant men ever. His second in command is Minerva McGonagall, who teachers transfiguration at their school. Professor McGonagall was Gemini's favorite professor. Sure, she may be uptight, but she could be cool when she wants to be.

"Got that right." James mumbled as he opened his letter. Gemini scanned over it. She basically had everything except her books.

"Looks like we're going to get to go to Diagon Alley soon." Mrs. Potter said as she looked at the letter over James' shoulder.

"When?" Sirius asked. School started in two weeks, on September 1st. Usually they would go a week before it started.

"How about Friday?" Remus offered. Of course he was going with them. The Marauders _always_ went to Diagon Alley together. It was Wednesday right now.

"Charlus?" Mrs. Potter asked her husband. He glanced up at the ceiling for a second then looked at his wife.

"I have work until late that day. So, you'll probably have to take them without me." He answered. His wife pondered it for a second before looking at the kids, and nodded.

"That can work. As long as they promise to be on their best behaviors." She said giving them looks. Usually it took both parents to keep the kids in check. Mostly it was Sirius and James that wrecked havoc on the people visiting Diagon Alley the same day as them though. Sometimes it was all of them. Sirius and James then used their hands to make halos over their heads.

"No need to worry Mrs. Potter." Gemini said sweetly. "I'll kick their arses if they're bad." Sirius and James immediately shrunk back in their chairs, while Mrs. Potter gave Gemini a look. Gemini then shrunk back in her own chair. "Oh yeah. Language. My bad."

When breakfast was over, Gemini began walking to her room, and said, "I'm going to owl Lily and see if she wants to go with us." Sirius grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Why? It's a Marauders thing. Remember?" He reminded her. Gemini yanked her arm from his grasp and glared at him.

"Yes I know. Fine then. I'll just see if she wants to meet up." She snapped. She hated when Sirius was trying to be commanding. Gemini was the type who didn't take orders from people. Well, other than her professors. She then hurried up to her room.

_Dear Lily,_  
_We're going to Diagon Alley on Friday. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up there. Maybe around 11 since it practically takes Sirius forever to get up, and James to get dressed. The rest of the Marauders will be there, but don't worry, I can set some girl time for us. Maybe we can invite Arcana to go with us. I don't think she'll mind, as long as she doesn't run into Sirius. That'll be a disaster. Anyways, write back!_  
_For now, Gemini Black_

"Snow." Gemini called. "Send this to Lily." Snow nodded and took the letter. "Maybe Arcana won't go. If she does I'll have to keep Sirius on a leash." She muttered.

Arcana Segreti. A beautiful half-blooded girl in Gryffindor with Lily and Gemini. She has long blonde hair, and light blue eyes. She was also Sirius' Lily. Sirius had been trying to get with her since their third year. Of course, she won't go out with him. She's one of 3 who can resist Sirius' charm. Lily and Gemini being the other two.

Gemini isn't afraid to admit it, but her brother is a man whore. Every week he'll have a new girl who he'll be snogging. Gemini finds it rather disgusting. She always complains that he'll never marry if he keeps going girl to girl. He then claims how he's never going to get married anyways so why stay with one girl. She doesn't blame Arcana for not agreeing to go out with Sirius.

Yet, there's still something that Gemini doesn't understand. It's why he keeps going after Arcana. Is it because she's one of the few girls who doesn't give him attention, and it bugs him, or does he genuinely like her? She's tried asking her brother, but he always changed the subject. As far as she knows, Arcana is just someone who he flirts with non-stop, but Arcana is still her friend too.

"So did you ask? Is my Lily Bug going to meet up with us?" James asked as Gemini returned downstairs. She gave him a weird look.

"Why do you call her Lily Bug when lilies are flowers?" She asked confused. For some odd reason, James has always called Lily that. James blinked a few times.

"Lilies are flowers?"

* * *

_Dear Gemini,_  
_Sure. My mom said I can go by myself since I'm old enough. So I'll just meet you at the Leaky Cauldron at 11. I sent Arcana a letter earlier asking if she'd like to meet up too and she agreed. But, she said if Sirius tries to ask her out, she'll do some very graphic stuff to him. And not in a good way. I think I'm rubbing off on her. Or maybe it's you. Either way, we're bad role models on her. Which is odd considering I'm a prefect and am supposed to be a good role model. Anyways, see you Friday!_  
_Lily_

"Lily said she'll meet up with us." Gemini announced as she put down the letter. James grinned. "Arcana said she'll meet up with us too." Then Sirius grinned. "But, if Sirius tries to flirt with her, let's put it this way, she'll do some very cruel stuff to him." Then finally Remus grinned, making Gemini laugh.

"I don't know whether I should laugh or be offended." Sirius muttered as he saw Remus grin. Gemini patted him on the back.

"Both dear brother. Both." She answered. Sirius then scoffed and slightly glared at Remus.

"You know, one day I'm going to be gone and you'll all totally miss me." He said. Gemini snorted in her hand.

"As if. Besides, the only way you'll ever be gone is if you end up in Azkaban, and it'd probably be something stupid, like cursing a Slytherin so bad." She said.

"Yeah. Everyone knows all Sirius does is stupid stuff." James said with a grin. Gemini gave him an incredulous look.

"We all know you and him would be sharing a cell."

"True."


	5. Diagon Alley

**Yay! I got a new review! I get so excited when I see them. It's like people actually read it. This is my longest chapter so far. I hope it's good.**

**Kyoki no Megami: Thank you so much for being my very first reviewer! I was practically squealing when I saw someone reviewed.**

**suttonsays: Sorry if you thought it was foreshadowing on Gemini and Sirius, it was Gemini claiming James and Sirius would be the ones sharing cells. Thank you for being my 2nd reviewer though!**

* * *

"Wake up! It's Friday! Let's hurry and get to Diagon Alley!" Gemini yelled with glee as she jumped on her brother's bed.

"Gem! It's still-" He glanced at the clock next to the bed on the dresser. "10:23! Let me sleep in peace!" Gemini paused her jumping, then quietly got off the bed and walked to the door. She made a sniffling noise.

"Fine. Sorry for bothering you big brother." She quietly whispered, her voice cracking at the end. She was about to leave the room when she heard a sigh and the bed gently bounce.

"Fine. I'm up." She heard Sirius mutter. "Just don't cry." Gemini turned to face him with a grin on her face.

"OK, love you bro!" She said as she then exited the room. She missed the look on Sirius' face.

"How do you do that?!" He exclaimed. Gemini laughed. It was so easy to manipulate her brother.

"Perks of being the little sister." She yelled back.

"By 7 minutes!" He replied. She shrugged and went to go wake James up. James was easier to wake up, rather than Sirius. James was a light sleeper, and Sirius could sleep through a hurricane. She knocked on the door first, in case James was up and changing. No answer. She slowly opened the door, and noticed James sleeping on his bed.

"James! Lily's here ready to confess her undying love for you! Hurry before she changes her mind and tells _Snape_ that instead!" Gemini screamed as she grinned. It only took a few seconds to get up for James. In a matter of 5 seconds, he was tripping down the steps trying to get to the living room.

"Gemini!" James yelled as he realized he was pranked.

"Up and at 'em James! We leave for Diagon Alley in half an hour!" Gemini yelled back as she then entered Remus' room, not even bothering to knock. Remus was an early riser. Usually he was up by 9 during the summer. He just stayed in his room waiting for everyone else to get up. "Remus." She sung as she entered the room, then paused as she noticed a shirtless Lupin, who then turned red. "My bad." She said and continued walking to his bed, and laid down on it. Remus gave her an incredulous look.

"Why aren't you freaking out?" He asked. She glanced at him with an amused look. Of course she's already seen him shirtless many times before. After all, the Marauders went swimming quite often.

"What's the difference between now and us going swimming?" She asked. Remus glanced up at the ceiling then shrugged his agreement. "I've seen all of you guys shirtless countless times. It doesn't get to me anymore." Remus was about to put his shirt on but the door opening stopped him as they both looked over. A fully dressed James was standing there with his eyes wide open. Gemini didn't get it at first, but then realized what it looked like.

"Um-"

"Sirius! Remus is trying to take advantage of Gemini!"

"James!" Both Remus and Gemini hissed at the same time. Obviously James was jumping to the wrong conclusion. Sirius was rather protective over Gemini too, so who knows how he'd react. Sirius walked over to the room and glanced in to see what James meant. His eyes widened as he took in the scene. It went silent for a few seconds.

"I don't know whether I should be proud or kill Remus." Gemini heard Sirius mutter to James. She instantly turned red, as did Remus, who quickly put his shirt on. Gemini got off the bed and headed down to the kitchen.

"I hate you." She said as she passed James and Sirius. When she reached the kitchen, she noticed Mrs. Potter already cooking breakfast. They still had 25 minutes until they were supposed to go to Diagon Alley.

"So my little love, what's this I hear about Remus trying to take advantage of you?" Mrs. Potter asked as she turned to look at Gemini, who in turn groaned and turned red. She wasn't exactly embarrassed about it, but it did bug her a little. James always jumping to the wrong conclusions, and Sirius never being, well, serious.

"Just James and Sirius being right fowl gits." She answered as she sat at the table. Mrs. Potter seemed to be making waffles. "May I have two please? I'm not feeling that hungry." She really wasn't, and if she did get hungry later, she could always stop at the ice cream shop in Diagon Alley.

"Of course love." Mrs. Potter said as she put two steaming waffles on Gemini's plate. She knew Gem didn't want to talk about it. James and Sirius have always tried to embarrass her, and Mrs. Potter knew it could get annoying at times.

"Gem my love!" James exclaimed as he came into the kitchen. Gemini ate her waffles in silence. "Aw Gem. Don't ignore me. You know we were joking." She mentally grinned. He was falling for it again.

Whenever the boys would annoy her, she'd act either mad or sad. Both involved the silent treatment. It would guilt them into begging for her forgiveness. Guilt was her specialty.

"Gem." James groaned as he gave her puppy dog eyes. She had to admit, he could rival Sirius with those eyes. Finally after another minute, he sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'm sorry." She finally looked at him with a smile.

"Ok. We're cool." She said. James smiled happily as he sat diagonal from Gemini and began to eat his waffles. Finally Remus came down dragging an annoyed Sirius. Gem and James shared looks. "What's his problem?" She asked Remus. He lightly blushed then shrugged.

"Who knows. It's Sirius." He answered. That seemed to work for Gemini as she finished the last of her waffles while the boys continued to eat theirs. She didn't notice the look Remus shot Sirius.

"Well, are you lot ready to go to Diagon Alley?" Mrs. Potter asked as she stood near the fireplace. The four teens were standing near it patiently waiting. Well, Remus and Gemini were patiently waiting. Sirius and James were wrestling. Mr. Potter had left for work 2 hours earlier, which left Mrs. Potter with the teens.

"Yeah. Peter said he'll meet up with us at the Leakey Cauldron, so he should be there right about now." Remus answered with a smile. It's been over a month since any of them have seen Peter. Of course they sent letters, but it wasn't the same.

"OK, well, shall we?" Mrs. Potter asked as she held the floo powder bowl out to Gemini. "Ladies first." Gemini smiled lightly and grabbed a handful of the white chalky powder, and stepped into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley!" She shouted and threw the floo powder down. With a flash of green blinding her eyes for only a second, she found herself in the Leakey Cauldron. Almost immediately, she was tackled in a hug by huge balls or red and another or blonde.

"Gem!" Both the girls exclaimed with glee. Gemini smiled as she hugged them.

"Lily! Arcana!" She said as she hugged them back. A nervous throat cleared behind her, and she turned to see Peter. The boy looked the same, maybe an inch taller, other than that he looked the same. "Peter!" She then hugged him with a smile.

"Hi Gem." He said with a smile. "Where are the others?" Gemini glanced towards the fireplace, right when James came. "Oh, never mind"

"Wormtail!" James exclaimed as he saw Peter. Then Sirius and Remus came, finally followed by Mrs. Potter. Gemini tuned them out as she turned to Lily and Arcana.

"I don't think Mrs. Potter will mind if I go and get my stuff with you guys." She said as she glanced at Mrs. Potter, who was greeting Peter. Lily could already tell what Gemini was thinking and stopped her.

"We're not leaving unless you tell her. I don't want her to have a freak attack and accio you wherever we are." She told her. Gemini groaned. She didn't really want to tell Mrs. Potter because this would be the first time Gemini would go with the girls instead of the other Marauders. She also didn't want the boys to think she betrayed them.

"You know Lily." Arcana answered when Gemini turned to her with pleading eyes. The Black girl sighed as she realized her friends were right.

"Mrs. Potter, would it be alright if I went to get my stuff with the girls?" She asked the mother. Mrs. Potter looked hesitant. Gemini was a daughter to her, and she didn't want her to be anywhere near trouble. Yet, nothing bad really happens in Diagon Alley.

"Sure. But meet up with us at the Florean Fortescue's ice cream shop in two hours. That way it gives you girls some time to shop and just chat." She told her. Gemini beamed and nodded. "Have fun telling the boys though." Gemini paused then turned to the boys, who were messing with each other.

"Guys!" Gemini exclaimed as she walked over to them. They all looked at her. "I'm going with Lily and Arcana to get my stuff." The boys paused.

"Why? We've all been getting our stuff together since 2nd year." Peter asked.

"Yeah, it's a _Marauders_ thing. Not Marauders and two extra girls." Sirius said as he looked at Arcana and Lily. Then he pursed his lips. "Although I won't mind if Segreti went with us." Gemini rolled her eyes and was glad Arcana hadn't heard or she would have probably thrown a hex at him. She didn't like when her name passes through his lips.

"That's why_ I'm_ going with them. Besides, Mrs. Potter is OK with it, so you guys should be too. Anyways, we're meeting up in two hours. Ciao." Gemini said as she walked back to Lily and Arcana.

"_Be careful_." She heard Sirius' voice in her head. She rolled her eyes. Seems like big brother mode was activated.

"_Always am."_ She sent him. Then she looked at the two girls who were looking at her expectantly. "I can go."

"Yay!" Arcana squealed as she latched one of Lily's and one of Gemini's arms. "Where to first?"

"I say Gringotts. I need to turn the muggle money into wizard money." Lily said as she held up the notes in her hand. Gemini blanched as she heard that. It's not that she had anything against Gringotts itself. It's just that the goblins there creeped her out.

"I don't have to take any out. Mum came last week and got some out for me." Arcana said. Gemini nodded in understanding. Arcana was a half-blood, her mother a pureblood, and father muggle. Since her mother came from a pureblood family, and married a muggle, she was looked upon as a blood traitor.

"Why would your mom come last week instead of now?" Lily asked obliviously. Arcana and Gemini shared looks.

"Considering my mum is a blood traitor, she doesn't want to run into anyone she used to know. Besides, Diagon Alley is never really full until the last week when all the families decide to go at once." Arcana answered. Gemini grasped her arm lightly.

"You said your mother doesn't really even use magic anymore right?" She asked. She didn't know why, but she remembers Arcana telling them that before. It's just odd. Living the first 17 years of your life in the magical world using or being around magic almost all the time, then giving it up just like that. She wouldn't be able to do that.

"Yeah." Arcana nodded. "I think she doesn't use it out of fear or something. I never really asked."

"We're here." Lily said as they approached the Gringotts building.

"We'll stay out here." Gemini said. Lily nodded and went in the building, leaving the blonde and black haired girls alone. "So how's your summer been?" She asked Arcana. The girl in question glanced at Gem then looked away.

"Same old same old. Dad asking me questions about school. Mom not wanting anything to do with it." She answered. Since her father was a muggle, he was always asking questions about the wizard world, wanting to know more. "What about your summer?"

"Ran away finally. Been living at James' house since." Gemini told her. Arcana nodded in understanding as the two girls continued small talk. About 10 minutes later, Lily finally came back out, and they began the shopping.

A little under two hours later, the girls were done and were heading for the ice cream parlor. They had currently been chatting about who's hot and who's not when Gemini felt someone jump on her back.

"Gem! It's been forever since I've seen you!" She heard an all too familiar voice. She rolled her eyes as she dropped said person on the floor.

"You just saw me two hours ago you dork." She told Sirius as he glared at her from the floor.

"My dear sweet Lily Bug!" James said as he appeared out of nowhere, Remus and Peter standing behind him. Arcana noticed James was going to try and hug Lily and intercepted it.

"See, this is why I love you Arcana." Lily said with a smile as she hid behind Gemini, away from James.

"Spaghetti! I didn't even know you were here!" Sirius grinned as he went to hug Arcana, who was currently trying to shove James off her.

"It's _Segreti,_ Black!" Arcana snapped. Sirius looked at Gemini.

"Sorry sis but it looks like she doesn't like you anymore." He said to her. She rolled her eyes and smack him on the head.

Ever since 1st year, Sirius has always called Arcana, 'Spaghetti'. It's because her last name sounds like it, and he honestly thought that's what her last name was when he heard her get called up to be sorted. When she sat next to him at the table, he asked if Spaghetti was her last name because it's what her hair looked like. She gave him a look that could kill.

"Oh no. It's _you_ she doesn't like, and never will." Gemini said. Sirius pouted as Mrs. Potter finally reached the teens.

"Hello children." She greeted as she saw all the kids together. "Sirius saw you Gem and just _had_ to run and just on your back. Sometimes I wonder about that boy."

"We_ all_ wonder about that boy." Arcana told her with a serious look on her face.

"Let's get some ice cream!" Peter exclaimed as he ran in the ice cream parlor.

"That boy really loves his ice cream as much as his cheese." Remus commented to Gemini, who giggled with agreement.

"Oh," Mrs. Potter said as she noticed the other kids begin making their way in the parlor. "Gem, Remus, can you two watch the others? I need to do a bit of shopping on my own."

"Of course." Gemini said. Mrs. Potter smiled and left, in which Gemini and Remus began following the others, who were already waiting in line. Gemini yawned a bit. She'd stayed up half the night reading a book.

"What do you want Gem? You can go sit down and I'll just get it for you." Remus offered as he noticed Gemini seeming a bit tired. She grinned. Remus was always such a sweetheart.

"See, this is why you're my favorite." She said. Remus turned a light shade of red as he gave back a shy smile. "I'll take chocolate."

_"I heard that."_ Sirius' voice appeared in her mind as she noticed Sirius giving her a look. She raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Good." She answered back, then turned to Remus. "I'm going to go sit now. I think Lily just got her ice cream." Remus nodded. Gemini walked over to the table that Lily settled at, Arcana not far behind her. When Lily noticed Gem without ice cream, she gave her a confused look.

"Where's your ice cream?" She asked as she licked her own, which from the looks of it, was strawberry. Arcana had gotten vanilla.

"Remus offered to get it for me so I could sit down." Gemini answered as she pointed her thumb behind her shoulder where Remus was. Lily and Arcana shared amused looks.

"Did he also offer to kiss you goodnight?" Arcana asked.

"What?" Gemini instantly asked.

"Nothing. She's just being a goof." Lily said with a laugh. Of course the girls knew about Remus fancying Gem. They were actually the first to realize it.

"Here you go." Remus said as he walked over, carrying two cones of chocolate ice cream. Gemini laughed as she noticed Remus got the same flavor as her. It really didn't surprise her considering he did love chocolate.

"Thanks Moony." She said with a grin as she took it. Sirius, James, and Peter than came over with their own ice cream. Sirius had black cherry, James had mint chocolate chip, and Peter had peanut butter.

"Where'd my mum go?" James asked as he realized she wasn't there.

"She said she had to do a little shopping of her own." Remus answered. "She left Gem and I in charge though." The bell to the shop rang and everyone glanced over to see who walked in. Almost instantly, the atmosphere tensed up.

"Looks like the JDE's walked in." Sirius muttered to the group as he saw who walked in.

"They're probably DE's by now." James muttered back. Gemini sighed as she saw, and tensed as she easily recognized one.

It was a group of Slytherin's. 6th years, and one 5th. Two people in that group was Severus Snape, in which Lily tensed, along with James, and Regulus Black, in which the Black twins did. Regulus Black was, of course, related to Gemini and Sirius. He's their little brother. JDE means Junior Death Eaters. It was a term the Marauders came up with last school year.

"Well, if it isn't the blood traitors and the little mudblood." Evan Rosier sneered as he saw the group. No one but Gemini noticed Snape slightly wince when Rosier said 'mudblood'.

"Well, if it isn't the Death Eaters." James sneered right back.

"What are you doing here? Planning on giving the _ice cream_ up to your _master_?" Sirius snapped.

"What does it look like we're doing here Black? Flying like birds?" Snape sarcastically asked. Gemini raised her eyebrow.

"If you want I can make you." She threatened. "I'm an O student in transfiguration."

"I know I'd rather be a bird than a Death Eater." Arcana whispered to Lily, who slightly giggled. Regulus, who heard it, turned and glared at her.

"Better a Death Eater than a stupid little half-blood of mudblood." He snapped. In that instant, both James and Sirius were going after Regulus, and Gemini had her wand pointed at him, along with Remus. Arcana glared at him and Lily looked at the floor.

"Take it back!" Sirius shouted as he threw his ice cream at his younger brother.

"Make me." Regulus snapped back, right before the ice cream connected with his face.

"Sirius!" Gemini screeched. "You wasted perfectly good ice cream!"

"That's it! All of you out!" The owner of the parlor yelled as he realized what was going on.

"But we didn't even get to get ice cream." Gemini heard Antonin Dolohov whine.

"Oh boo hoo. Maybe your daddy will get you some." She sarcastically said as the Slytherins began making their way out the parlor.

"I said all of you." The owner said as he noticed the Gryffindor's hadn't left yet.

"That's OK! We'll be back next year to bug you again!" Sirius yelled as they exited the parlor. Gemini heard the owner groan and giggled. Right when they left the parlor, Mrs. Potter appeared. The Slytherins were nowhere in sight.

"Oh done already? Sirius, you shouldn't eat your ice cream so quickly. You could end up with a brain freeze." She commented as she noticed Sirius was the only one without ice cream, as he had thrown it at his little brother just minutes ago. A silent look passed through the Gryffindors. _'Don't tell her what happened in there'_.

"Oh well you know me Mrs. Potter. I eat like a dog." Sirius said. Mrs. Potter seemed amused as he said that.

"Yes it would seem so. So, since you're all done, I say we call it a day and just head home." Mrs. Potter. All the kids agreed to it.

"Lily, Arcana, you guys wanna stay over for a few hours? Mrs. Potter won't mind." Gemini offered.

"I can't. Mum wanted me home as soon as I got finished." Arcana muttered, and Gemini gave her a look of understanding.

"I can't either. Tuney's boyfriend is coming over for dinner so we have to clean the house a bit. It was hard enough getting my parents to agree to letting me come to Diagon Alley today." Lily told her. This time, Gem gave a look of sympathy.

Petunia Evans, probably one of the worst sisters ever in Gemini's opinion. She's always been jealous of Lily ever since she found out Lily could do magic, and she couldn't. Ever since then she'd also been trying to always boss Lily around, and Lily, being a naturally loving person, lets her.

"Oh OK. I'll see you guys on the train than." Gemini said with a smile.

"Definitely."


	6. Train Ride

**Hey I'm so sorry for not updating! It's just I've been kind of busy the last week. Sorry it's a bit late!**

**xXDaniLynnXx: Thanks for reviewing! I know they haven't been very cutesy but Remus isn't the flirty type and Gemini is so oblivious. She needs to get with the program! Thanks again for reviewing!**

**RWBYJNPRCRDL: Thanks for reviewing! I hope this chapter** **kind of satisfies your 'moment' want. I don't think I made it** **very cute but I tried. Thanks again!**

* * *

"Come on! We have to get going! The train is leaving in about an hour!" Mrs. Potter screeched as she noticed Sirius still in his bed sleeping. Well, he _was_ still sleeping. Mrs. Potter shrieks woke him up as he fell onto the floor.

"Mrs. Potter! Why must you women always wake me up from my beauty sleep?!" Sirius shouted in despair as he stood up.

"It's fun so get over it!" Gemini shouted back from her room.

"Yeah, and it's beginning to turn into ugly sleep with you Sirius!" James shouted from his room.

"I don't like you people anymore!" Sirius once again shouted.

"All of you shut up and get dressed!" Remus finally shouted from his room. The house went silent for a minute.

"You're not the boss of me!" Mrs. Potter shouted.

Gemini laughed as she heard Mrs. Potter. All of the kids knew she was joking. That's what made her fun to be around. Packing the rest of her robes in her trunk, Gemini gave a small sigh. Another summer gone by. Another school year coming. Let's just hope it's a normal one. Then again, with the Marauders, it's pretty much never normal.

Snow in her cage? Check. Trunk packed? Check. Everything was all set, and she was ready to go. Now all she needed was for the boys to finish. Heading downstairs to the living room, Gemini passed Remus' room and noticed he was ready too.

"Ready?" Remus asked as he saw Gemini pass by his room with Snow in one hand and her trunk in the other. "That's not a lot of stuff." Gemini glanced at her trunk.

"Well it's really just my robes and books. I'm too lazy to take everything." Gemini answered honestly. It was Remus, not like it was someone who she actually cared what they thought about her. Remus chuckled.

"I could carry another trunk for you if you need." He offered. Gemini pondered it for a minute then shook her head.

"No thanks. I think it's a bit too late for me to start packing another one." She said.

"GEMINI!" James screamed as he went running down the hall to her. Out of surprise, Gemini gave a small scream, and an even bigger one when James decided he was light enough to jump in Gems arms, which in turn, made them both fall down.

"James!" Remus exclaimed. immediately he helped Gemini up and gave James a small glare. "You don't weigh twenty pounds Prongs. You can't go around jumping into peoples arms like that."

"Well sorry." James sung, then grinned as he realized Remus still had his hands on Gemini's arms. "My plan worked anyways." Remus noticed where James was looking, retracted his hands, and gave James an even bigger glare as he turned red.

"What plan?" Gemini asked as she rubbed her bottom. The fall was a bit harder than she expected it to be. James snickered and looked towards the stairs that led to the living room.

"What are you talking about Gem? No one said anything about a plan." James said as he left to the living room.

"You guys are so weird." Gemini mumbled as she headed after James.

"You got to admit we kind of are."

"Where did you come from Padfoot?"

"Do you_ really_ want to know Moony?"

"I'm good."

* * *

"It's my favorite brick wall!" Sirius exclaimed as he saw the brick wall at Platform 9 3/4. Some passing muggles gave him odd looks, for as much as they knew, it was just a brick wall.

"Padfoot will you please shut up." Gemini whispered as she noticed the looks they were getting. "We're not supposed to be attracting attention."

"It's kind of hard to do when we're carrying owls Silver." Remus reminded her. Gemini glanced at Snow and nodded in agreement. He was right, the owls were always what attracted peoples attention most. Gemini's luggage was on Sirius' trolley because she was too lazy to carry it.

"Anyone looking?" James asked as they all glanced around.

"Nope. So hurry up and go Prongs." Gemini said.

"Wormtail should be waiting in our compartment already." Remus said to them. James nodded and went through the wall.

"I'll never get tired of seeing that." Mrs. Potter said with a slight smile as she watched her son disappear.

"I do when it's James that goes first. It's always him too. Why not one of us?" Sirius asks as he then does through the brick wall. Remus and Gemini share looks before rolling their eyes.

"He's such an idiot." They mutter together. Gemini smiles lightly as she then heads through the brick wall herself. In a matter of seconds she was standing a few yards from the Hogwarts Express train.

"Gemini!" She heard Lily shout. Remus popped up next to her, along with Mrs. Potter. Finally Lily reached the group. "We're going back to Hogwarts!" She seemed really excited. Then again, who wouldn't be?

"I know right! We're going back home!" Gemini exclaimed with a grin. Arcana ran over to them now.

"Gemini!" She said with a grin of her own as her and Gemini shared hugs. When they pulled away, Gemini instantly frowned when she realized Arcana was alone. Clearly her mother didn't care enough to come see her off.

"Arcana my love!" Sirius shouted as he noticed her. He was going to try and hug her but Gemini blocked him.

"Give. Up. Sirius." She deadpanned. She then noticed James was going for Lily. "James."

"Aww." Both the boys muttered.

_"I'll get her some day_." She heard Sirius' voice in her head.

_"Keep dreaming big brother."_ She sent back, then turned to Mrs. Potter who was hugging the kids goodbye.

"Have fun this year, but not too much fun!" She said to them, and gave Sirius a pointed look, who grinned innocently, but they all knew he wasn't innocent.

"Love you Mrs. Potter." Gemini said as she got her hug.

"Love you too Gem. Keep an eye on the boys for me. Keep one on Remus too just to be safe. He's rather brilliant with plans sometimes." She responded, and Gemini nodded with a small smile.

"Gem we have to get going!" Remus exclaimed as he heard the train whistle. It was 5 minutes before the train would take off. Gemini pulled back from Mrs. Potter and turned to Remus, who was nice enough to wait for her.

"Well let's go!" She said as she grabbed his hand and the two took off heading for the train. She noticed Remus didn't have his stuff anymore. She's assuming one of the other guys took it so Remus could wait for Gemini.

"We made it." Remus said as he and Gemini finally were able to get on the train after running through a bunch of families. Gemini nodded, a little out of breath. She really needed to work out more. "Come on the compartment should be down this hall a bit I think." Gemini nodded and let Remus drag her down the train. She didn't mind that Remus still had a hold of her hand. It was just a friendly gesture anyways.

Suddenly the train took off, making Gemini lose her balance and she fell onto Remus. The two of them bumped heads on the way down, which was odd considering Remus was quite taller than her. She landed next to him in the middle of the hall, holding her head. He sure did have a hard skull.

"Oh my Merlin! Gemini are you OK?" Remus panicked as he slightly rubbed his head and noticed Gemini on the floor next to him, with her eyes squeezed shut.

"Uh yeah. My head kind of hurts though." She mumbled. She then slowly opened her eyes, and blinked a few times. "Remus, why are there three of you?" He gave her a sympathetic look. She must've hit her head harder than they thought.

"Come on, I'll carry you to the compartment." Remus offered as he knelt down, so Gemini could easily get on his back. She did, and Remus lifted her up in a more comfortable position for them. Gemini closed her eyes for a few seconds. She was really tired. "Here we are."

"Gem are you alright?" Came James' voice.

"When the train began moving it jerked her and she lost her balance. She then bumped into me and fell. Hit her head really hard I think. She was seeing triple." Remus explained.

"Are you OK Silver?" Peter repeated James' question kind of.

"Yeah I'm fine Wormy." Gemini mumbled as Remus gently set her down. She sat in the seat next to her brother, who put his arm around her to comfort her. Remus sat on the other side of her while Peter and James were sat across from them.

After a few minutes, Gemini's head began to feel better. She yawned lightly. How much longer until they got to Hogwarts? She still had to change into her robes. Lily would probably come in a few minutes to remind her it. Lily and Arcana usually sat a few compartments away from the Marauders. Far away enough from the boys, but close enough for Gemini.

"So 6th year huh?" Sirius started as he realized how quiet it was. Gemini couldn't help but let out a laugh. Leave it to her brother to try and fix silence.

"Yes! Then after this year we have one more and then it's freedom!" James said excitedly, and just like that the compartment was being filled with their excited chatter.

Then the compartment door opened. "Gemini, you want to come and sit with us for a while?" Arcana popped in and asked. Almost immediately, Sirius had jumped up to greet her, and James was sticking his head out the door hoping to see Lily.

"Spaghetti! Did you miss me already and come to see me?" Sirius said with a charming smile. Gemini and Arcana shared disgusted looks, before fake throwing up in unison.

"Don't call me that Black, and no, I didn't. I came to see Gem." Arcana told Sirius, then turned to her friend. "So are you going to come and sit with us?" Gemini smiled lightly and nodded.

"Yeah sure. I've been around these dorks too long." She answered.

"Hey!" The boys said in protest.

"Later guys." Gemini said as her and Arcana left the compartment.

"_So_ Mooney, what happened?"

"_Shut up_ Padfoot."

"Will you please just go away Snape!" Gemini and Arcana were walking to the girls compartment, when they heard Lily's voice snap. The two girls shared glances and hurried. When they opened the door they saw Lily sitting in the corner of the compartment giving Snape, who was standing a few steps away, a glare.

"Lily will you listen to me-"

"No! I'm tired of listening to you trying to apologize!" Lily snapped. Gemini decided it would be a good time to intervene, at least before Lily gets her wand out.

"Alright look Snape. Lily's still mad at you. Seriously dude, give her time and _maybe _she'll forgive you." Gemini calmly said as she stared down Snape. Arcana decided to put in a few words herself.

"I wouldn't count on it though."

"Shut up Segretti." Snape snapped with a glare of his own.

"Make me!" Arcana snapped back, and in an instant the two of them had their wands out.

"Both of you put your wands away! Don't forget I'm a prefect and will take points from both Slytherin and Gryffindor!" Lily reminded them. They all knew she was serious too. It didn't matter if she was taking points from her own house, Lily was a stickler for rules.

"I think it's time for you to go." Gemini said to Snape, who sighed in defeat. He didn't really expect her forgiveness, but it couldn't hurt to try. Well, depending on who by. "Hurry before I hex you myself." She snapped when she noticed he looked hesitant to leave.

"Whatever." Snape muttered and left the compartment, but not before giving Lily a sad look, who refused to look at him.

First, Lily sniffled, then broke down in tears. Almost immediately, Gemini and Arcana were comforting her. Snape had been Lily's guy best friend for years. Friendships like that are impossible to forget. Gemini was being a physical comfort for Lily, while Arcana was being a mental one.

"You know I can go hex his arse if you want Lils. It can be our little secret." Arcana said, making both the girls laugh. After a few minutes, Lily finally calmed down and the girls began to talk.

"So Gem, anything new with Remus?" Lily slyly asked as her red face slowly began turning back to normal. Gemini raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean anything new with Remus?" She asked. Why was she bringing Remus up all of a sudden.

"Uh hello! Clearly you fancy him!" Arcana finally squealed. Gemini's eyes widened as she heard that.

"What?! I have never once said that!" She protested. It's true, she's never even thought about Remus that way. Well except for in their 1st year, she did have a bit of a crush on him, but then he became secretive and she didn't like that. Yet when she actually did find out about his secret, she still didn't bother to think of him in any romantic way.

"You should. I think you two would make cute babies." Lily said as she casually looked at her nails with a grin.

"I think you're missing the point that I don't fancy Remus like that." Gemini deadpanned. She wasn't really one for girl talks. Usually they ended up on the subject of boys, and the girls always brought up Remus.

"Well why not?" Arcana asked.

"Well why don't you like Sirius?" Gemini immediately asked back. Two can play at this game. Arcana gave her an amused look.

"Your brother is a cocky jerk that plays with girls hearts. I'm not interested in that kind of stuff." She simply answered. "Yet, there's absolutely nothing wrong with Remus. I don't see why you don't like him romantically."

"I don't fancy him simply because I don't." Gemini told them.

"But he's sweet, and you have to admit he is rather good-looking." Lily said. Gemini gave her an incredulous look.

"Why are you two trying to set me up with Remus?" She asked as she realized it's what they were trying to do. Arcana and Lily glanced at each other with worried looks.

"Well we just thought it'd be nice. I always thought you two looked quite nice together." Arcana answered. Lily nodded in agreement. Gemini sighed.

"I don't fancy him you guys. I just don't. I did in 1st year but got over it. Now can we please drop the Remus subject?" She asked. Arcana and Lily both went silent.

"How long until you think we reach Hogwarts?" Arcana asked after a few minutes. All of the girls looked out the window, there were currently going through some forest.

"I'd say about an hour." Lily guessed.

"Maybe an hour and a half." Gemini put in her own guess. Then the compartment door opened.

"Anything from the trolley girls?" The trolley woman asked.

"I'll take 7 chocolate frogs please." Gemini nicely said and handed the money. "I'm going to go give the boys some of the frogs. Here's yours." She handed Lily and Arcana two of the frogs and exited the compartment, being careful to get around the trolley blocking her way.

"Gemini." She heard her name being said from behind her, and turned around. Standing a foot behind her was her brother. Her little brother.

"Can I help you Regulus?" She asked impatiently. She didn't forget about him calling Lily a mudblood and Arcana a stupid half-blood.

"I'm sorry." She heard Regulus mumble, as he refused to look at her eyes. Gemini paused for a second. The trolley lady had kept going down the train, and only Gemini and Regulus were there.

"For what? Calling Lily and Arcana those rude names? Refusing to leave with Sirius and I even after we asked you to? Regulus you are my little brother and mean a lot to me. Well did. Now you're just the perfect child your parents wanted." Gemini babbled. She couldn't help it.

"_Our_ parents." Regulus said. Gemini shook her head.

"No, _your _parents. Sirius and I were disowned and you know that, so don't act like they care about him and me. They don't. They don't really even care for you Regulus. You're just a pawn in their game to gain power." She snapped.

"I'm leaving. I just came to apologize, not get lectured." Regulus said as he began making his way to the back of the train, where the Slytherins usually sat. Gemini sighed and continued making her way to the boys compartment.

It's not that she doesn't care for Regulus, she really does. It's just he's always tried to be a good child. Listening to their parents, even when they were wrong. Many times they've tried to talk Regulus into disobeying their parents, but instead he's always ended up telling on the twins. After a while, they just stopped trying to help him.

"Look what I got." Gemini sang as she entered the boys compartment. "Chocolate- what are you guys doing?" The boys were in a huge pile in the middle of the floor.

"Uh, wrestling?" Sirius offered. Gemini shook her head with a sigh.

"I don't really wanna know do I?" She asked.

"Not really."

She helped the boys up from the pile and into their seats. When they got settled, she handed each of them a chocolate frog. Almost instantly, Remus ate his. Gemini laughed lightly as she watched them all.

"I ever tell you I love you?" Sirius asked with a cheesy grin as his stomach growled a bit.

"Good thing to know big brother." Gemini said with a smile, then yawned. "I'm taking a nap. Wake me up when we get to Hogwarts."

"OK." The boys answered in unison. She leaned her head on her brothers shoulder, and fell asleep.

* * *

"Gemini, wake up. We're at Hogwarts!" Remus' voice said as Gemini felt someone shaking her awake.

"We're home?" She asked as she opened her eyes, and noticed her head was on Remus' shoulder instead of her brother's, and that the rest of the Marauders had already left.

"We're home."


End file.
